CarlosXSakuya oneshot
by Yoikoshin
Summary: well i love the couple. and they both love fish...


"Mom I'm going to the lake." Sakuya called.

"Okay be back by 7 though." Shino said.

"Pia do you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I've got the bath to run, remember."

"Alright bye then." Sakuya took her time there waving hi to the people who passed. As soon as she got there she started staring at the yummy, scrumptious, little fishies. She didn't have dinner before she left. Her favorite food is sashimi which she only gets to eat squid sashimi, because of Pia. Then a peculiar smell came from the shack that got Sakuya drooling. Her feet started moving on their own. Soon she found herself up against the door trying to get a better whiff. That's when she fell as the door swung open.

"I thought I heard someone knock. Did you?" Carlos asked his sister as he opened the door. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Brother who's here?" Carmen asked. Carlos to surprised to pay attention to his sister.

"Whoa are you okay?" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm so very sorry" she said blushing out of embarrassment.

"No prob. Hey did you need anything?" Once again Sakuya started to drool when she saw the sashimi.

"Um we were just about to eat. Would you like to join us?" Carmen asked as Sakuya wiped away the drool.

"I...I.. Wouldn't want to be a burden." Sakuya said. Then Carmen started pulling her arm.

"I made too much for just the 2 of us. Come on it'll be fun for a change." She didn't have much of a choice as Carmen pushed her into the chair.

"I'll go get another plate." Carlos said while running up the stairs. In a couple of seconds he was back down with a plate. At first it was awkward. Until the 2 siblings started fighting over the last slice. Even if they weren't done with their first 3 slices. Sakuya started to giggle though failed as she may have tried to hold it in.

"Hey what's so funny?" Carmen asked

"You guys." Sakuya replied. They stopped immediately then everyone started to laugh. Then Carlos and Carmen had to go through all the funny stories they could think of. By the end of the meal Sakuya's sides hurt from laughing so much. She never really talked to the 2 before. After that she started to go to the lake as much as she could. She got closer to Carlos and Carmen as the seasons went by. Now it was fall and time for the 'Catch the most squid contest'. Sakuya decided she was going to win and not just sit on the sidelines. Only problem was she didn't know how to fish. 'Oh it can't be too hard' she thought as she got out her old/unused fishing rod mom bought for her. She ran down to the lake. Started as soon as she got there. So far no luck. She has been fishing all day and caught nothing. She sat down in the dirt with a sigh. Annoyed that she didn't catch anything and now it was an hour past dinner. The other day she asked Carmen what would be a good gift. She said any kind of fish. She did/didn't want to win the contest tomorrow it was only to impress him, but she can't even catch a tiny fish. Carlos was just taking a walk. When he noticed Sakuya.

"Sakuya what are you doing sitting in the dirt?" She was so surprised. Though she got up and wiped the dirt off of her kimono.

"Wait, you were trying to fish weren't you?" He noticed the fishing rod in her hand.

"I can't even catch one." she said with a sigh.

"If you'd like I'll teach you." Then she smiled and cheered up.

"Sure."

"Let me go get my rod." He said and ran inside. She decided to try again. Sticking her tongue out in concentration. Carlos came out and walked up to her.

"You're holding it wrong." He said while putting his hands on hers to move them to the right position. She's blushing.

"Sakuya, are you okay maybe we should stop."

"No I'm fine." He stepped back and showed her how to cast a line. She caught her first fish it may have been a small pond smelt though it was something. Now they were just talking while continue fishing. Then she got a huge tug on her rod, she almost tripped. Carlos ran to help her. They both tugged trying to get the fish out of the water. Then finally it came. They both fell when it did. She fell on him. She rolled muttering a sorry. Her face redder then before.

"Whoa, what a rare catch." He starts getting excited when he saw what they caught. Which was a lover snapper.

"Let's go cook it." He yells dragging her into the house.

"Can I cook it?" He was surprised he didn't know she could cook. The look on his face made her go even redder if possible

."It... It's... the... least I can do for all the trouble." She stuttered. He showed her to the kitchen. She started as soon as she got there. He sat down and watched her cook. Finally it was done. She put it on the table and the two shared it. It was an awkward silence moment when they got done. He was scratching the back of his head, and she was muttering her good bye.

The next day... Time for fishing competition...

Sakuya barely got any sleep from the happenings of the day before, and the excitement for the next day. She was running around the house getting ready.

"Pia, I'm entering the contest." she yelled.

"But you promised." Pia said sadly

"I know but don't you want to eat squid tonight"

"SQUID!"

"Yep"

"Then I'll forgive you for skipping out on your promise." she was still a little sad, but not too excited. She talked to the mayor at 9 am. She was a part of the competition. Know to catch the most squid. She was at the lake and had caught five. Then she started feeling dizzy out of exhaustion. Then she passed out. Carlos found her and started freaking out. He picked her up and ran to Majore who was by her store. She told him to bring her in. She examined her, and told she passed out of exhaustion. She just needed some rest. Then she left the 2. While Carlos stayed to watch over her. She awoke the next morning. To find she was in the apocaracy. She turned her head and saw Carlos asleep in the chair. Then she remembered she fainted. Carlos must have brought her here. He then woke up as well and saw she was awake.

"You okay? You sure scared me when I saw you passed out."

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay just don't do it again." She tried to stand up but Carlos stopped her.

"Are you sure you should get up, I'll go get Majorie." he said running to get her. She came in and allowed her to go home. Just not to do too much. Carlos walked her home.

"By the way who won the competition yesterday?" she asked.

"Micah won."

"Oh, I'm sorry it's probably my fault you lost." she sighed.

"No it's not your fault. I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?" what could possibly stop him from fishing. He started blushing. He turned his head so she wouldn't see.

"You." he whispered barely audible.

"What I'm sorry I didn't hear you." she said confused. He then got the courage and said more loudly "you" Now she was the one to blush.

"Really?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah." he said

"Oh were here" she said sadly as they reached her house. They said goodbye but before he left she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He walked home with a goofy grin.

FUTURE...

They were the second couple to get married after Micah and Raven. Later only had one kid.


End file.
